


【玹容 Jaeyong】华灯下的暗夜玫瑰Senorita

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter上同名。看完李泰容在莫斯科街头senorita的freestyle写下的。略暗黑且很huang暴，慎点。-宛如一朵暗夜华灯下热烈绽放的玫瑰。郑在玹脑中不禁浮现出这样的形容。





	【玹容 Jaeyong】华灯下的暗夜玫瑰Senorita

看完李泰容在莫斯科街头senorita的freestyle写下的脑洞。他拥有脆弱又神秘，堕落又华丽的美感。

———  
郑在玹第一次遇到李泰容其实很偶然。

由于期中考的临近，在自习室呆到午夜的他背着书包独自朝家中走去。白日车水马龙的街道如今空无一人。只有明亮又泛着暖黄柔和光晕的路灯不知疲倦照耀着夜里的城市。

想要打破这种空旷的孤寂感，郑在玹从背包里翻出蓝牙耳机打算戴上。  
“I love it when you call me señorita~ I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya.....”，慵懒性感的女声从旁边的街道飘来。

被异域风情的音乐吸引，郑在玹神使鬼差停下了脚步，往右侧街区走去。

\-----

一个金发细瘦男人在泛着暧昧光晕的路灯下忘我起舞着。伴随着同样暧昧朦胧的歌词，松弛性感的拉丁舞曲从墙壁下摆放的小音响里倾泻而出。

音乐的声音其实并不大，但飘荡于夜里安静的街道中却直震耳膜，每下节拍都好似直接敲击着郑在玹的心脏。

身旁建筑墙上嵌着的红色灯牌，不远处霓虹灯飘忽的绿光，同男人身后路灯发出的暖黄光交织着投射于还湿漉漉泛着薄薄水渍的地面，在男人的脚下交融映射出华丽的迷幻感。

被男人潇洒妖娆的舞姿吸引着，郑在玹站在对面街道的拐角暗处几乎着迷地欣赏着这一切。

氤氲夜色下，男人从容跳着混合了拉丁伦巴与嘻哈的爵士，舞姿利落浓烈，又轻盈缠绵。  
时而狂野奔放，时而柔媚浪漫。  
整个人如隔物之花，在灯下闪动中美丽的色彩，又朦胧缥缈得仿佛遥不可及。

宛如一朵暗夜华灯下热烈绽放的玫瑰。  
郑在玹脑中不禁浮现出这样的形容。

男人穿着宽松的意式花衬衫与几近透明的花色薄外搭，如此轻浮华丽的配色在他身上居然丝毫没有繁琐花哨的感觉。  
内里的衬衫仅扣了中间两个扣子，分明的锁骨与白皙的胸膛一览无余。并随着男人不时的转身摆胯，露出雪白没有一丝赘肉的肚皮。

薄且贴身的黑色长裤勾勒出男人修长笔直，裹着薄薄肌肉的双腿。  
霓虹色灯光的映照下，晃动的发丝在男人脸上投射出暧昧的阴影。

一张美丽精致到同样不真实的脸。郑在玹心想。  
明明是亚洲人的五官，却拥有不输西方人的立体感。  
凌厉清冷，又美艳逼人。

“Oh I should be running, oh you keep me coming for ya.”  
舞曲在男女声齐吐出最后一个音节时戛然而止。

男人随性地半闭着眼睛撩了一下汗湿的金发，手指往下闲闲滑过自己挂着薄薄汗渍的胸膛。  
随着不经意地半转头，男人余光看见了对面拐角处看得痴了的郑在玹。  
他转过脸来勾起嘴角，眼睛里大大的黑色瞳仁深邃得看不清情绪。

男人给了郑在玹一个妖冶的微笑，接着利落地走到墙角一把提起音箱，一只手揣在裤兜，踏着慵懒的步子消失在街角。

\----

“嘟---嘟---嘟---”  
外套口袋里震动的手机让郑在玹如梦初醒，慌乱地掏出来打开，“闰伍你快到了吗？已经这么晚了快点回来吧！”电话里传出母亲担忧的催促声。  
郑在玹定了定心神，脸上露出淡淡的笑，用柔和的语调安抚道：“今天在自习室学的有点晚，我还有十分钟就到家了，妈妈别担心。”

挂下电话后郑在玹抬眼怔怔看向男人刚刚跳舞的地方，迷幻暧昧的灯光，湿漉漉的地面，仿佛刚刚的一切只是一场梦。

郑在玹甩甩头，掏出蓝牙耳机带上，在英语单词声中加快了回家的步伐。

\----

“在玹你还是这么厉害！”学习委员把卷子放到郑在玹面前，抿着嘴笑着，秀丽的脸上浮起薄薄的红晕。  
郑在玹抬头回以一个温柔的微笑，笑道：“不过是运气好罢了，复习的地方这次都考到了。”

自从那夜后，每天回家郑在玹都会特意绕点路经过男人那天起舞的地点。但男人再也没有出现过，像梦一样留下勾人心魄的背影消失了。

\----

今天值日打扫卫生弄到很晚，沐浴着金色的斜阳，郑在玹又习惯性地走到了那条街上。

“快点吸！---真够劲的！艹！”粗鲁的言辞与暧昧的吞咽声从街旁小巷子里传来，本想着直接走开的郑在玹忍不住转头瞥了一眼，然后呆住。

几周前见到的金发男人正埋头在一个壮硕男子的胯下努力吮吸着，因为男子过于粗壮的阴茎而合不拢嘴，晶莹的唾液顺着他线条锋利的下巴流下来。

男子粗暴地一手拽着金发男人的头发，一边奋力挺动下身，鲜红的囊袋随着每次进出激烈地拍击在男人白皙的脸上，留下淡淡的红印，发出清脆的“啪啪”声。

而正接受粗暴蹂躏的男人一副享受的样子，美丽的眼睛半闭着露出迷醉的神色，卖力讨好着嘴中的阳物。

“艹------爽-------”伴随着身下男人痛苦的“呃呃”声，与喉结急急的几下上下滚动，壮硕男子松开了抓着男人秀发的手，满足着笑着，粗糙的手指滑到男人嘴边，把溢出的一点白浊抹到男人红肿的双唇上。

金发男人重重喘了几口气，抬起头勾起一个妩媚的笑，湿漉漉的眼睛直勾勾盯着俯视自己的男子。色情地伸出红润的舌头，把唇上的白色液体舔进嘴中。  
随后站起拍了拍膝盖，暧昧地凑近男子耳边说“下次直接操我后面。”

壮硕男子低吼了一句 “艹”，说 “要不是下午还要赶去上班我现在就把你干到再也发骚不了！第一次遇到这么浪的！”

金发男人侧着头低低笑着，几缕刘海遮住了眼睛看不清神色，然后半抬头意味极重地舔了舔上唇， “我很期待。”

\-----

挂着妖艳的微笑目送壮硕男子消失在另一侧的巷口，金发男人脸色立刻冷下来，面无表情转过头盯着暗角处站着的郑在玹，勾起嘴角，露出饶有兴致的眼神，“看够了？” 眼里却没有笑意。

随后歪头看向郑在玹身侧捏紧的拳头，“怎么了？” 依然挂着调侃的淡笑。

“为什么。”  
咽了下口水让唾液稍微润滑了发紧的喉咙，郑在玹听到自己干涩的声音问道。

金发男人慵懒地拉伸了下腰部，抓了抓刚刚激烈情事中被弄乱的头发，露出满不在乎的笑容，直勾勾盯着郑在玹的眼睛，“没有为什么。因为我喜欢。”  
他笑起来真的很好看。

话音未落男子就不紧不慢地一步步朝沉默的郑在玹走去，郑在玹感觉心脏在剧烈跳动着，背上也渗出薄薄细汗。  
应该直接转身走掉的。他想。  
但是他动不了。

男人一手撑在郑在玹耳边墙上，头轻轻凑近郑在玹的脸，近到郑在玹能闻到男人嘴中因为性事残留的淡淡腥膻气息，探究又暗示味浓厚地直视郑在玹的双眼，润泽的红唇轻轻飘出魅惑的声音，“难道你不想上我吗？”

郑在玹感觉自己的心脏快跳出胸腔了，琥珀色的瞳仁紧紧盯着仿佛要把它吸进去的黑色大海。

“我嫌脏。” 发紧的声音一字字吐出。

男人眼中微不可见闪过一丝受伤，随后眯起眼“切”了一声，轻蔑地瞥了郑在玹一眼：“那就给我滚远一点！”  
潇洒地收回手转身走开。

———

“你到底要干嘛？”  
男人终于忍不住停下脚步，转头无奈地看着虽然保持着一定距离，但一直跟在他身后的郑在玹。

郑在玹也不知道中了什么邪，一向理智的他在想到从此可能又不知道什么时候才能见到这个男人时，居然不自觉地迈动脚步一路跟了下来。

郑在玹沉默着。  
他也不知道自己要干嘛。

男人低低叹口气，轻哼一声 “你不是嫌脏吗？” 又烦躁地抓抓头，转过身继续抬脚向前走，“你还没吃饭吧？算了那就来吃个饭吧。”

———

直到走进男人的家门，郑在玹还是觉得不可思议，自己居然就这样跟来了。

从鞋柜里拿出一双一次性拖鞋放到地上，“你随便坐，我先去洗个澡”，男人没再管郑在玹径直走向卧室。

“妈，我今晚去同学家玩，别担心～” 郑在玹因撒谎微微红了脸，然后放下手机开始观察这间屋子。

不大的单人公寓，但收拾得非常干净，准确说到了一尘不染的地步。

郑在玹走到书桌旁，桌上放着一个插画草稿本，“李泰容”，郑在玹轻轻念着封面右下角的字迹。

——  
穿着黑色浴袍的李泰容擦着头发从卧室走出，腰带松松系着，大敞的领口露出大片精瘦的胸脯。

“想吃什么？” 他语气随意地抬头看向郑在玹。

看到后者因肤色白皙使得脸红格外明显的样子，李泰容低低笑了两声，把手上的毛巾搭到身旁的架子上，“不说我就随便做啦！”

——  
韩式生牛肉脍拌饭、泡菜汤、辣炖鸡块和炒杂菜四道菜很快被一扫而空。

李泰容咬着筷子看着嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的郑在玹笑道：“我的手艺不赖吧？”

辛苦地把嘴里的一大团拌饭咽下又喝了一大口泡菜汤，郑在玹发自内心地点点头，“很好吃。”

岂止是好吃，简直是大厨水准。  
听李泰容说随便弄弄时郑在玹本来只期待简单炒饭甚至泡面这样的食物，李泰容的样子也不像是会做饭的人。  
所以尝到第一口鸡块时郑在玹控制不住露出了惊艳的表情，也看到了李泰容勾起嘴角得意的浅笑。

李泰容露出满足的笑容，闲闲地舔舔筷子，“喂，你叫什么？”

“郑在玹。”犹豫了几秒后，郑在玹诚实地答道。  
毕竟自己都知道对方的名字了，要公平一点，他想。

“郑在玹......你成年了吗？”  
郑在玹看见李泰容挂着玩味的笑。

“刚过十八岁生日不久。”  
郑在玹最终还是选择实话实说。小时候因为爸爸的工作搬了几次家，迟了一年才入小学。所以虽然才高三，他的确已经成年了。

李泰容意味深长地“哦——”了一声，就带着似有若无的笑盯着郑在玹不说话。

“我、我该走了！谢谢招待。”郑在玹突然感到不安起来，提醒自己该离开了，站起来微点头告别。

“嗯。不送。” 李泰容慵懒地仰身靠在椅背上，拿起手旁的果汁喝了一口。

郑在玹情不自禁地盯着李泰容因液体淌过喉咙而滚动的喉结，以及红润饱满、正微微开启的唇瓣。  
不知道是不是郑在玹的错觉，李泰容有意无意地略微伸出粉红的舌尖舔了下自己的嘴角。

李泰容抬眼看了眼郑在玹，勾起嘴角，“不会还要我送你回家吧？”

“我———” 郑在玹忍不住舔了舔有点发干的嘴唇，尽管内心一直告诫自己“危险！”“这样是不对的！”“你应该走了！” 双腿却像灌了铅一样挪动不了。

李泰容笑得很灿烂，漂亮的眼睛弯起来，露出细细的贝齿。他散散地向郑在玹走去，右手雪白细瘦的胳膊勾住郑在玹的脖子，脸微微凑近，往郑在玹脸上吐着湿湿的热气，“既然走不了......那就别走了吧～” 说着露出了与第一晚留给郑在玹一模一样的妖冶的笑。

———  
“啊——操我——啊，用力点！在玹——操死我——”  
李泰容趴在床上，卖力地扭动臀部，忘情浪叫着，蜜洞流出的淫液让身下的床单湿了一小块。

身后的郑在玹重重喘着粗气，奋力挺动腰部，一手时不时拍打李泰容雪白的臀瓣，引起身下人的颤抖，一边用力地抽插著李泰容紧致的后穴。后者柔媚湿软的肠壁正饥渴地蠕动收缩着他的肉棒。淫液随著阳物的疯狂进出而不停的往外溢出，将两人交合的地方染得泥泞一片。  
穴口溢出的体液在激烈的撞击下呈白沫状，淫荡之极。

———  
郑在玹也不知道事情是怎么发展成这样的。

自从上次在李泰容家意外度过的那一晚旖旎之夜后，两人默契形成了这样的关系。  
每隔两天郑在玹就会去李泰容家过夜，跟父母说的理由是“最近有个竞赛，经常需要和同学讨论题目。”竞赛当然是有的，只不过以郑在玹的水平根本不需要课后花这么多时间和人讨论而已。

李泰容平常的职业是插画师，郑在玹问起跳舞的事，李泰容当时在他身下低低轻喘着拨了拨自己汗湿的刘海笑道：“自己学着跳的，我是不是很厉害。” 说着带着浅笑抬头看向郑在玹，看着李泰容因为激烈性事湿漉漉的眼睛，郑在玹的反应是重重顶了好几下，李泰容惊呼了一声，随即发出舒爽的呻吟。

那天在小巷子里碰见的男人只不过是李泰容在Y炮软件上随意匹配的。听到郑在玹质问为什么这么随便不爱惜自己身体后，李泰容满不在乎地半闭着眼笑道：“放心，我每周都会去检查，还没得病，你可以用得很放心。”

郑在玹时不时也能在李泰容身上发现或深或浅的陌生爱欲痕迹。  
面对郑在玹的愤怒，李泰容只是脱光衣服往床上一躺，手放到屁股下自顾自挖弄着洞口给自己做着扩张，笑道：“因为我需要。”呻吟了几声又道，“我没有性活不下去。你上了我这么久还不清楚吗？”

郑在玹也能发现李泰容的不对劲。  
李泰容其实很敏感，经常没多久就射了，但直到再也射不出一滴东西，仍会无意识浪叫着让郑在玹填满他，不知疲倦摆动着臀部渴求着。  
郑在玹掰过他的脸，李泰容的眼睛是空洞的一片黑色，还有深处淡淡的绝望。

——  
我妈刚生完我就死了。  
十四岁那年我爸在我生日那天上了我，知道我很难满足，还顺便带上了他的几个赌鬼朋友，是不是很体贴？  
李泰容是喝着啤酒笑盈盈地说着这些话的。

郑在玹只觉得喉咙发紧，心仿佛被冰冻一般生疼。

之后我就经常被送给他各种朋友享用来还他的赌债。  
都说知子莫若父，我爸果然很了解我，早早就看出了我是个欠人干的浪货。  
他的朋友们也都很体贴，经常几个一起满足我。  
李泰容有了些醉意，又喝了一口酒。

后来呢？  
郑在玹听到自己干涩的声音。

后来？.......后来我就成了自己的国王。在我的国度里，他们都是服侍我满足我欲望的奴隶。  
李泰容冷冰冰地说道，浓墨一般的双眸如深沉的大海，没有一丝情绪。

那天晚上李泰容躺在郑在玹腿上醉倒睡着了。  
郑在玹整晚一直轻轻抚摸着李泰容的头发，在李泰容脸上落下无数个轻柔的吻。

一滴泪落到李泰容右眼旁三色堇一般的疤痕上，郑在玹低头吻去。

——  
郑在玹把李泰容翻过身来，加快了冲撞的速度。伴随着一声长长的呻吟，李泰容又一次释放了。

他无神地看着天花板，嘴里还在下意识叫着“干我，继续干我——”

看着这样子的李泰容，郑在玹忍不住放缓了速度，轻轻拍了拍李泰容的脸，“泰容哥，泰容，看看我。”

眼睛终于聚焦的李泰容看着郑在玹，不满地扭了下腰，“用力一点。”

“你已经累了。”

“我还要。”李泰容伸出舌头，诱惑地舔了一下嘴唇。

郑在玹没有拔出但停住不再动作，俯身吻上了李泰容的双唇，李泰容一开始激烈推拒着发出不满的抗议声，不过最后终于融化在郑在玹的温柔轻啄里，反手搂住郑在玹开始回应这绵长的吻。

——  
李泰容抱膝坐在床上，木然看着窗外璀璨的星夜。

昨天郑在玹说今天要陪父母吃饭应该不会过来了。

他也没有出去找其他人的欲望，最近他对性的需求好像下降了不少，反而加重了他的不安全感。

今天是他的生日。

不过自从14岁的那个夜晚后，他就再也没庆祝过这个日子。  
不过或者到夜店找一群人上自己也可以算庆祝的话。  
他低低笑了，拭去眼角的泪水，真的很好笑，看，他都笑哭了。

“咚—咚—咚—”  
规律而轻柔的敲门声传来。  
李泰容皱起眉头，会用这种敲门方法的人今晚在和父母一起享受家庭之乐，并不会出现在这里。

装死了五分钟，发现敲门声不会止歇的样子，李泰容任命地爬下床去开门。

一大束玫瑰花出现在眼前。  
然后玫瑰花一偏，露出了放大的熟悉笑脸。

郑在玹挂着酒窝，眼睛笑得弯弯的，炫耀式地提起左手，是一个大蛋糕盒，“泰容哥生日快乐！——看，我特地买了你一直想吃的那家蛋糕店的最新款蛋糕，我排了一下午的队才买到！”

脸上热热的。  
李泰容知道自己在哭。

随后脸上的泪也被因户外冷风吹得微凉的唇温柔吻去。

——  
美国SLAA（性与爱上瘾者）匿名协会的材料中如此描述：将寂寞、压力、罪恶感、愤怒、羞耻等情绪都「性化」（sexualized）。  
性瘾者的性行为与快感关系不大，更多的是心理慰藉，他们内心多是孤独软弱的，对自我否定，性是他们宣泄的渠道，他们在做完爱后，会感觉到更巨大的空虚与绝望，自我厌弃与孤独，高潮带来的麻醉幻觉往往只是一瞬间的事。  
为了追逐这一瞬间的逃避，他们反复做爱，直到精疲力竭。  
他们需要性来证明自己的存在。

\-----

和正文一样长的超甜番外：  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815667


End file.
